dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Fairytale Adventure/Transcript
Dora: Hola! Soy, Dora! And this is my best friend, Boots. Boots: (Chatters) Dora! (Both giggling) Boots: Hi! (Trumpeting) Dora: Wow, that sounds like a trumpet. Come on. Let's see what's going on. Both: Woah! Gate: (trumpeting) I am the gate to Fairytale Land. Dora: Do you want to come with us to Fairytale Land? All right. Gate: To enter Fairytale Land, all you have to say is "Once upon a time". Dora: Can you say, "Once upon a time"? Say "Once upon a time". Both: Once upon a time. (Gate trumpets and opens to let them enter) Both: Ooooh! Lollipops! The 3 little pigs! The gingerbread man! Dora: Boots, we're in Fairytale Land. (Fairytale song plays) Dora: Come with me now where we can go. Oma hora majica. Boots: Right this way, no time to lose. Dora: Come on, take my hand. Wonder what we're gonna see. Boots: Will the 3 little pigs come play with me? Dora: Of course.'' Hey, we're in Fairytale Land. En umo gali marvamioso,'' Boots:'' At Fairytale Land, so just come on in.'' Jack: And make yourself at home. Boots: Hi, Jack. Jack: Hi, Boots. Both: Cause you might see Snow White or the gingerbread man. Pigs: Or play catch with the very friendly gnome. Dora: It's en umo gali marvamioso. All:'' At Fairytale Land so come on right in to make yourself at home.'' (gingerbread man vocalizing) All:'' Calling all Cinderella's new magical dress up.'' Seven Dwarfs: Then how'd you make you understand. All: You're welcome in Fairytale Land. In Fairytale Land. In Fairytale Land. (Song ends) (all laughing) Witch: (as a tree) Here, have a banana. (gives it to Boots) peel opens and Boots eats it. Suddenly, Boots starts falling asleep (snores) Seven Dwarfs: Oh, no. Dora: What's happening to Boots? Dwarf: Boots has turned into... All Dwarfs: Sleeping Boots! Dora: Sleeping Boots?! (Boots snoring) Dwarf 1: It's the Witch's work. the tree is about to turn into a Witch Dwarf 2: Look! Dwarf 3: The tree... Dwarf 4: ...is turning into... All: The Witch! Witch: I put a sleeping spell on that monkey. (laughs maniacally) Dora: Please, tell me how I can break the sleeping spell. Witch: You'll never find out! (laughs maniacally) Wella, broomstick, fly! broomstick gets dizzy and accidentally turns to the fruit tree Witch: Careful! Cuidado! Cuidado! CUIDADO-O-O-O-O-O! (Witch gets through the fruit tree) Broomstick: Sorry, boss. My mistake. (keeps going through the trees) Sorry. Sorry! Dora: Boots, wake up. Wake up! (Boots snores) Dora: (tickles Boots in the sole) Tickle, tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle. (lets go of his leg) Wake up, wake up! (Boots continues snoring) Dora: Do you know how to break the spell and wake up Sleeping Boots? Dwarf 1: There's only one way to break the spell. Dwarf 2: Sleeping Boots must get a hug from a True Princess. Dwarf 3: But, there are no True Princesses in all of Fairytale Land. Dwarf 4: Many have tried to pass a test to become a True Princess. Dwarf 5: But it's very hard. All: Oh yes, it's hard Dora. Dwarf: Yes that is hard. Dwarf: Dora, you can become a True Princess. All: You can do it, Dora. Dwarf 1: Yeah. Dwarf 2: It could work. All: You can do it! Backpack: Si, cebuelle. Map: Oh, Dora. I know you can do it. Can you? Dora: I don't know if can become a True Princess. (Boots snores) Dora: But I've got to try. I've got to try for Boots. (Dwarfs cheering) Dora: How do I become a true princess? Dwarf: To become a true princess, you have to find the red ring. Dora: I have to find the red ring. OK. Dwarf: Teach the Giant Rocks to sing. Dora: Teach the Giant Rocks to sing. Dwarf: Turn Winter into Spring. Dora: Turn Winter into Spring. Dwarf: And... All: Bring the Moon to the queen and king. Dora: Bring the Moon to the queen and king. Wow, that's a lot. Map: You can do it, Dora. All: You can do it. Can you do it? Backpack: Si, cebuelle. Dora: OK. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. There's only one way I can do it. I'm going to need your help. Will you help me become a True Princess? Gracias. Wall: Pssst, Dora. Over here. Dora, you have to become a True Princess before my last leaf falls. Ooooh! There goes another one. Dora: Whoa, we have to hurry. Can you watch over Boots while I try to become a True Princess? All: Sure! Dora: To become a True Princess, first I have to find the red ring. Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? The Map, right. You have to say, "Map". (Map pops up) Dwarfs: Louder! (Map zooms to the air) (Map song plays) Map: I'm the Map. I'm the Map. Fiesta Trio: He's the Map. He's the Map. Map: I'm the Map. (Song ends) Map: Dora is trying to become a True Princess so she can wake up Sleeping Boots. To become a true princess, first she has to find the red ring. Then she has to teach the Giant Rocks to sing. Then she has to turn Winter into Spring. And last of all, she has to bring the Moon to the queen and king. Wow! So first we need to find the red ring. The ring is hidden in the Dragon's Cave. (dings) Ooooh! So tell Dora, first she has to go to the Dragon's Cave. Dora: Where do we go first? The Dragon's Cave. Ooooh! Donte sta? Do you see the cave? (Cursor clicks it) Dora: Si, aye esta. Is the cave on the first path or the second path? (Cursor clicks on the first path) Dora: The first path, OK. Come on. Vamonos! I have to become a True Princess so I can wake up Sleeping Boots. There it is. The Dragon's Cave. We've got to watch out for the dragon. Shhh! We've got to be very quiet. (chewing and slurping) Dora: I hear something. Maybe it's the dragon. Do you see the dragon? Ohhh! Yikes! (climbs off of him) I need your help to tiptoe past the dragon. Will you help me tiptoe? Great. You have to stand up to tiptoe. Stand up please. Stand up! Now, tiptoe, tiptoe. Tiptoe, tiptoe. she stepped on a twig causing the dragon to wake up Dragon: Huh? Dora: Shhh! alarm, the dragon continues slurping noodles Dora: Tiptoe, tiptoe. Tiptoe, tiptoe. Whew! We made it! Oooh! Ooooh! The Dragon's Cave is so dragony. Quick, I have to find the red ring. If you see the red ring, say "ring". (chest opens) Ring! You found it. The red ring! the dragon awoke Dragon: Roar! Dora: Uh oh. The dragon is coming. Do you see the dragon? (Cursor clicks it) Dora: Right. Ring: Quick! Help me get at your finger! Point your finger! Point your finger! Dora: Help me put on the ring. Put your hands out in front of you and point your finger. Point your finger. Great. points her finger and the red ring starts glowing and lighting up. A rock has turned into a table with a chest on it. A huge thorn turns into a chandeler and a rock with roots turns into a chair. The Dragon's cave turned into a beautiful palace. A dragon flies over Dora and as the lands, he magically turned into a prince Dora: The dragon turned into a prince. Prince: I was under a spell for a long time, and was forced to be a dragon and guard the red ring. Dora: Ooooh! Prince: You have set me free. Bele beaste. Gracias, Dora. Dora: De nada. (both laughing) Prince: I have a special present for you. Esena calienta de musica majica. Dora: A magic music box. Prince: Si, Dora. This music box will help you become a True Princess. When you wind it up, it plays beautiful music. The music is so beautiful it can teach everyone to sing. Dora: De verras? What a great present. she winds it up, the prince stops her Prince: Cuidado! You can only play the music box once. Don't play it until you need it. Dora: OK, I'll be careful. Well, Adios. (Both laughing and shaking hands) Prince: Buenos wente! Witch: Caramba, Dora found the red ring. I have to work harder to stop this girl from becoming a true princess. Wand: Yeah, boss. She's really good. Broomstick: And she's one smart girl. Ir mi ente. Witch: Silencio! Be quiet! Now, fly, broomstick. Wella! You're upside down. We're going down. Ah, Cuidado! Cuidado! Cuidado-o-o-o-o-o-o! (bumps into the tree but gets out of it) Broomstick: Ooooh, sorry boss. (Witch approaches the next tree and flies over it) (Fanfare plays) Fiesta Trio: Dora the explorer has passed the first test for becoming a true princess. Fly, shoe! Wella! Dora: We have to figure out where we go next. Say "Map". (Map pops up) (Map flies to the air) Map: Wow, you got past the dragon. You're so brave. And you've found the red ring. Check! Where do we go next? (Cursor clicks on the Giant Rocks) Map: The rocks, right. The Giant Rocks. The Giant Rocks are guarded by the Giant Giant. Yikes! So tell Dora, next we go to the Giant Rocks. Dora: Where do we go next? The Giant Rocks, that's right. Donte sta? Do you see the Giant Rocks? (Cursor clicks on them) Dora: Si, aye esta. Are they on the first path, the second path or third path? (Cursor clicks on the second path) Dora: The second path, OK. Dora goes there, she sees a round mirror hanging on the tree Mirror: Dora, I have a message for you from the 7 Dwarfs. Dwarf: Dora, Sleeping Boots is snoring louder than ever. (Boots snoring aloud) Dwarf: And look! Dwarf: More leaves are falling from the wall. Dwarf: You have to become a princess before the last leaf falls. All: Hurry, Dora! Dora: I'm hurrying. Wow, those rocks sure ARE giant. (stomping) Dora: The ground's starting to shake. Giant Giant: Fee Fi Fo Fum! Fumpty Dumpty Dumpty Dum! Dora: Listen, here comes the Giant Giant. Giant Giant: Fee Fi Fo Fum! Fumpty Dumpty Dumpty Dumpy! Dora: Does the Giant Giant look happy or grumpy? Grumpy?! Giant Giant: Fee Fi Fo Fumpy. I am feeling very grumpy. Fee Fi Fuppy Yuppy! I can't find my little puppy. Este no la bestle. Dora: Aw, the Giant Giant can't find his puppy. That's why he's feeling grumpy. Senor recante recante, maybe I can help you find your puppy. Giant Giant: Oh, Gracias. (carries Dora) Dora: Will you help me find the Giant's puppy? Great. Giant Giant: My puppy says, Ruff ruff! Dora: The Giant's puppy goes, ruff ruff. Listen and find the Giant's puppy. (owl hooting) (Puppy barks) (mouse squeaking) Dora: Where's the puppy? (Cursor clicks the house) Dora: Behind the house. All right. You found the puppy. (barks) Dora: Wow, that's a big puppy. Giant Giant: My puppy, my puppy. Mi perrito. (barks) Giant Giant: You're such a good puppy. Yes, you are, mi little perrito. (barks) Giant Giant: Thanks for finding my puppy. Gracias! Dora: Senor Recante Recante, I have to try and teach the Giant Rocks to sing so I can become a true princess. Giant Giant: Rocks to sing? Aye! That's a toughy. Esos moilo bease. Dora: I know. But the prince gave me a magic music box to help me. The prince said this magic music box plays music that is so beautiful, it can teach anyone to sing. Giant Giant: Ooooh! Dora: I'll wind it up. (grunts) It's stuck. Help me wind up the music box. Put your hands up in front of you and wind, wind, wind, wind, wind! Good winding. Ooooh! (Music box plays) Dora: Listen! Que veo cancion. Here's the magic music box, if we play it near these rocks. Boingy boingy boingy bing. We'll get these rocks to sing. Giant Giant: Boingy boingy boingy bing. Both: We'll get these rocks to sing. (barks) (laughing) Dora: Maybe if we all sing the song, we can get the Giant Rocks to sing. Will you sing the song with me? Oh, great, the song goes like this. Boingy boingy boingy bing, we'll get these rocks to sing. ''Sing with me. Both: ''Boingy boingy boingy bing, we'll get these rocks to sing. Dora: Louder! Both:'' Boingy boingy boingy bing, we'll get these rocks to sing.'' Dora: Faster! Both:'' Boingy boingy boingy bing. We'll get these rocks to sing.'' Dora: Fast and loud! Both: Boingy boingy boingy bing, we'll get these rocks to sing. Giant Rocks finally woke up Dora: It's working. Giant Rocks: Thank you, magic music box. Thank you from us, Giant Rocks. Boingy boingy boingy bing. You've taught us rocks to sing. Yeah, we love to sing, Rock: Especially awaits. Rocks: Boingy bing. Boingy bing. (Song ends) Dora: Yay! En yo viva! Giant Giant: Muy bien, Dora. You taught the Giant Rocks to sing. Rocks: Singing is fun. Mimimi! (laughs) (song continues) Rocks: Boingy boingy boingy bing, you've taught us rocks to sing. Yeah, we love to sing... Witch: Caramba. I can't believe it. (gasps) Dora taught the rocks to sing. (song ends) (all cheering) Witch: Silencio! (Wand cheering) Witch: Be quiet! Wella, Broomstick! Wella! I'm getting dizzy. Broomstick: Sorry, boss. Giant Giant: Dora, I have a special present for you to help you become a true princess. Inside this bag is a little bit of sunshine. Soy caliente balla mi jiente. Dora: Ooooh! Si. El eyeh caliente. What a great present. I can use the sunshine to make things warm. Giant Giant: Cuidado! Once you open the bag, the sunshine will escape. Don't open the bag until you need it. Dora: OK, I'll be careful. I'll put the bag in my backpack for safe keeping. Backpack: Yum, yum, yum! Delicioso! (both laughing) Dora: Gracias, senor recante recante. You're so sweet. Giant Giant: Awww! (barks) (goats blurting) (fanfare plays) Fiesta Trio: You have passed the second test to become a true princess. Fly billy goats crub, wella! (goats blurting) Dora: We only have 2 more tests to go, so we can wake up Boots. We have to figure out where we go next. Say "Map". (map pops up) (map zooms to the air) Map: Hooray for Dora. She never gives up. You've found the ring. Check. You've taught the Giant Rocks to sing. Check! Where do we go next? (cursor clicks on Winter Valley) Map: Winter, right. Winter Valley. Brrrrrrr! We have to turn Winter into Spring. So tell Dora, next we go to Winter Valley. Dora: Where do we go next? Winter Valley. Right. Brrrr! Donte sta? Do you see Winter Valley? (cursor clicks on it) Dora: Si, aye esta. she is going there, she notices another mirror (who is rectangular) Mirror: Dora, over here. Look! Dwarf: Dora, there aren't many leaves left on the wall. Wall: Quick! You have to become a true princess before my last leaf falls! (Boot snoring heavily) All: Hurry! Dora: I'm hurrying! quickly rushes to Winter Valley. She waves to the 3 little piggies from earlier on, Dora finally reaches Winter Valley. It was so cold, Dora starts shivering Dora: We made it to Winter Valley. Wow! It's getting cold. Aye, que frio. passes a witch who sees her trying to do something to Winter Valley Witch: She'll never be able to turn Winter into Spring. Broomstick and Wand: (all cold) That's right, boss. Witch: I'm going to make it even colder. Mas frio. Snowmen! March! Snowmen: Frio! Frio! Witch: Snowballs! Roll! Snowballs: Frio! Frio! Witch: Storm clouds! Welle! Storm clouds: Frio! Frio! sees what the Witch created Dora: Snowmen, snowballs, storm clouds! (blowing) Dora: It's getting even colder. But I've gotta turn Winter into Spring. The Giant gave us a bag of sunshine to make things warm. Where did I put the bag of sunshine? In my backpack. Say "Backpack". Louder! (Backpack song plays) Backpack: Backpack, Backpack. Yeah! (song ends) Backpack: Brrrr! Aye que frio. Dora needs a bag of sunshine to help her turn winter into Spring. Is the sunshine in the bag that's azul? No. Is the sunshine in the bag that's amarilla? (cursor clicks it) sun shines and melts the snow on top of Backpack Backpack: Si, muy bien. You found the bag of sunshine. the snow is all gone Backpack: Aw, that's better. the bags got their other items shown. The white one has a toothbrush, the blue one (that Backpack asked about it) actually has a vest, the green one has sunglasses, the purple one has a comb and the black one has a boot Backpack: Yum, yum, yum, delicioso. opens the bag and the Sun floated to the sky Sun: I need your help to make things hot. We have to say "caliente". Can you say, "caliente"? Say "caliente". Both: Caliente. Dora: All right, the Sun is making it warmer. snowmen, the snowballs, the storm clouds and the Witch could not believe what Dora did to Winter (Caliente song plays) Witch: Rehente. For real! I'll have to keep it frio. I'm frozen for real. I love it when it's frio. Dora: If you wanna bring spring, then you've got to say, "Caliente". Animals: Caliente. Dora: Come on, everyone. Lets help out the Sun. Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: Can you sing "Caliente" after me and help me bring the Spring? Great. I'll sing it first and then you sing it. Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: Caliente Animals: Caliente Dora: Caliente Animals: Caliente Dora: Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: It's working. Witch: What's happening? For real, are those flowers right there real? Is Spring here already? Snowmen: Our heads are getting sweaty. Dora: Lets sing it some more like we did it before. Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: We're helping the Sun and making it fun. Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: Caliente. Animals: Caliente. Dora: Wow, It's really working now. Snowman 1: I'm out of here! Snowman 2: Me too! Snowman 3: Me three! Witch: How did that girl do it?!! Dora: Hey, look. All: Spring is here! (song ends) (all cheering) Dora: We've turned Winter into Spring. Yes. And look, the snowmen, the snowballs, the storm clouds, and the witch are all going away. (all cheering) Dora: I love Spring. Rabbit: Dora, we have a special present for you. opens it and finds a hairbrush Deer fawn: It's a magic hairbrush. When you use this brush, your hair will grow longer and longer. Dora: Aye, gracias, gracias! Animals: Cuidado! Cuidado! Watch out! Watch out! Deer fawn: The magic will only work once. Don't use the brush until you need it. Dora: OK, I'll be careful. All: Good luck! Buenos wente. (fanfare plays) Fiesta Trio: You've passed the third test for becoming a true princess. Dora: Yes! Only one more test to go and we can wake up Boots. We have to figure out where to go next. Say "Map". (map zooms to the air) Map: Wow, Dora has almost become a true princess. We found the ring. Check. We taught the Giant Rocks to sing. Check. We turned Winter into Spring. Check. Where do we go next? (Cursor clicks it) Map: The castle, right. We have to bring the Moon to the queen and king. So tell Dora, next we go to the castle. Dora: Where do we go next? The castle, right. We need to find the castle. Donte sta. Do you see the castle? (cursor clicks it) Dora: Si, aye esta. But where are the queen and king? Do you see the queen and king? (cursor clicks on them) Dora: Right, there they are. Queen: Yes, yes, we're up here. climbs up the steps and reached to the top of a high tower Dora: Your magisty. Queen: Dora the explorer, you must be very brave to have come so far. King: You have passed many tests, but I'm afraid that this last test will be the hardest of all. You must bring us the Moon. Witch sees Dora going to get the Moon to the Queen and King Witch: (laughs) Now, Dora's gonna give up! Dora: I will never give up! always they went in shock that Dora will never give up Wand: Boy, this girl is something. Dora: I need to bring the Moon to the queen and king. Wow, I think we need help from all our friends. Come on, lets call our friend Isa the iguana. Say "Isa". Isa! Louder! Isa! appears riding on a gold horse Isa: Hi, Dora. I'm here to help. Dora: That's great, Isa. Now lets call our friend Tico the squirrel. Say "Tico". Tico! appears riding on a gray horse Tico: Hola, Dora! A doncea visio. Dora: Gracias, Tico. Que bueno ken recante. Now lets call our friend Benny the bull. Say "Benny". Benny! is seen riding on a beige horse Benny: Hey, guys. Hi, Dora. I'm here to help. Dora: That's so great, Benny. horses ran all the way to the entrance and the friends all got off of them Isa: Come on, lets climb up the stairs to Dora. they climbed the stairs, the Witch appeared and made the stairs disappear Isa: The Witch made the steps disappear. Witch: Now there's no way you can climb up and help your friend. (laughs) Benny: Dora, how are we going to get up to the tower so we can help you? Dora: I've got an idea. The animals in Spring gave me a magic hairbrush. I can use the hairbrush to make my hair really long and then my friends can climb up my hair. King: Great idea, Dora. Queen: Yes, yes, it can work. Isa, Tico, and Benny: Yay, awesome! Dora: Will you help me brush my hair really really long? Great. Help me brush my hair. Hold up your hand and brush your hair. Brush, brush, brush, brush, brush. It's working. My hair is growing. brushes and brushes and brushes until her hair grew down to the ground Dora: Come on! Climb up my hair. Tico, and Benny climb on Dora's hair and they successfully reached to the top of the tower Dora: You're here. You're all here. Benny: Group hug! Group hug. Category:Transcripts